


The Plight Of The Dusky Badger

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Badger Fairytale Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cute, Developing Friendships, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, Magic Made Them Do It, Non Canonical Immortal, Non-Canon Relationship, Playful Sex, Redeemed Draco, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, magical fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has never been a kind person. Especially not kind enough to save a girl from a vicious attack. When the impossible happens and he performs his first kind act, he is rewarded in a very peculiar way. But waking up as a black badger was never part of the plan. As Draco and his friends come to find out, the magic of Hufflepuff has blessed him with the ultimate gift. He is to become the mate of the heir of Helga Hufflepuff. Join Draco in a hair raising furry adventure as he discovers love and happiness, because one small act of kindness can set into motion the best gifts of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 1

Preface

Draco ran through the forest as he desperately tried to find the port key that Blaise had set up after him saving Harry from a cruel death. 

Anxiously he turned around as he threw curse after curse over his shoulder while dodging trees left and right. 

Soon he came to a small clearing where he collapsed after having discovered that no one was chasing him. 

He lay there panting hard as the sounds of explosions and yelling surrounded him. 

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a young girl scream right next to him. 

Jumping up he pointed his wand around in a circle before realizing that the sound hadn’t come from within the clearing but just on the other side of the trees making his brows furrow in confusion. 

Then his blood ran cold as he heard the tell-tale howl of Fenrir Greyback who was Voldemort’s loyal and deadly werewolf. 

Without hesitation he crashed through the trees to see a young girl pinned beneath the giant wolf who was about to end her life. 

Everything happened so fast after that.

“Avada Kadevra!” 

He screamed as the curse shot out from the end of his wand and pierced through the giant wolf’s body. 

Fenrir collapsed to the ground to the side of the girl as blood poured from his dead body. 

Racing to the young girl, he lifted her up into his arms seeing that she had fainted at some point during the ordeal. 

She was small, her complexion fair; he took in the round dots of freckles on her cheeks trailing across her nose and her shoulder length caramel colored hair. 

He didn’t even notice her Hufflepuff robes as he waded through the fallen branches and out of the forest seeing that the battle was finally over. 

Not knowing what to do with the unconscious girl, he gently laid her on the steps of the castle hoping that she would be found.

Giving one last look over his shoulder at the beautiful girl, he sighed before sprinting off in the morning light to the port key where he left the scene of destruction behind.

End of Preface

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

It had been three days since the Battle of Hogwarts and the fall of the dark wizard Voldemort.

The entire wizarding world was on the mend as well as the students who fought so bravely for their freedom. 

Draco was no different as he lay in his bed in his new apartment sound asleep. 

Several changes had taken place in the former Slytherin’s life since that fateful day.

As soon as Draco returned home, he had made the decision to break away from his Death Eater parents who had disowned him and were sent away to Azkaban to be giving the Dementor’s Kiss. 

Finally realizing that he had his own life to live, he changed his ways and bought an apartment on the west side of wizarding London that he shared with Blaise who had also been left orphaned when his family was given the Dementor’s Kiss. 

The two had lost a lot of their friends and followers because of their change of hearts but their most loyal and kind hearted friends still remained. 

All of the former Slytherin’s had lost their parents after the battle and had stuck together in a tight knit support system as they tried to figure out where to go from there. 

Draco and Blaise had both been experiencing a bad case of nightmares and flashbacks after everything that happened. 

So it was rather rare that Draco found himself lying in his bed fast asleep as the morning light shone through his soft curtains. 

It would’ve been a normal morning except it wasn’t. 

Something was very very wrong. 

As Draco blinked his eyes open he yawned loudly but was surprised when all he heard come out of his mouth was a little squeak. 

Blinking several times he went to sit up and found that in place of his human hands and feet were little black and white paws. 

Draco raced off of the bed over to his dressing mirror and let out a high pitched squeak when he saw that instead of a 18 year old boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, there was a small black badger that had white paws and soft fur. 

The only thing that remained the same of the boy he used to be was his beady grey eyes that stared at him in complete shock. 

This time he let out a longer higher pitched squeal that reverberated off the walls of his bedroom effectively making Blaise jump out of bed and race into the room.

Blaise’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at the badger with the familiar grey eyes that he knew all too well. 

“Holy shit…” 

He muttered as he slowly stepped forward before bending down and picking up the small animal who gave many squeals of protest before finally giving up and laying still in his arms. 

“Draco..? What the fuck did you do?” 

He asked as the badger merely gave him a blank look before it’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“Alright alright, hold on a moment.

Let me cast a translation spell. 

Then maybe I can understand you better.”   
He said before he cast the spell giving a voice to the small creature who was cradled in his arms. 

Draco shook out his ebony coat and jumped out of Blaise’s arms before landing on the bed in a heap. 

Blaise quirked an eyebrow as the badger groaned before huffing and standing up on its back legs while waving his paws around frantically. 

“I didn’t do anything you idiot!

I just woke up and now I’m a fucking badger!

Why the fuck am I a badger?!” 

He squeaked in a small voice that sounded a little a smaller version of Draco.

Blaise held out his hands in a mock surrender as he tried to hold in his laughter. 

He couldn’t help but think back to when Mad Eye Mooney turned the blonde wizard into a ferret. 

“Just stay there for a moment. 

I’ll go get my magical reference books. 

They should have some type of explanation for this.” 

He said as he tried but was failing miserably at keeping the pint sized furry Draco calm. 

Draco let out another squeaky huff as he crossed his furry arms over his chest as Blaise ran into the room and then returned with a stack of research books. 

Blaise immediately started flipping through the books and after a few minutes he stopped at a very old looking page making Draco draw closer as they both read over the words. 

“This is an old fairytale story about Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. 

It says that during the Great Wizarding War hundreds of years ago, Helga Hufflepuff was attacked by a Werewolf and was about to be killed when Salazar killed the wolf and saved her. 

As a reward for his kind act he was given the greatest gift known in the Hufflepuff genetics.

He was given the ability to turn into a badger just like Helga and he became her mate for many years. 

It also says that one day Salazar was killed by a rogue wizard and when Helga found out she decided to found the Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts in honor of her fallen mate before dying because of her grief. 

Salazar’s followers create the Slytherin house to honor their fallen leader as well. 

To this day it is said that one day there will be an incidence when an heir to the Slytherin house will save the heir to the Hufflepuff house and in turn replace Salazar and create a new line of heirs joining both of the houses forever.” 

He said as he finished before he looked up to find that Draco had his tiny head in his paws as he let out another groan. 

“What is it Drake?” 

He questioned as he sat down next to the small furry creature. 

Draco took a few minutes before he muttered out an answer. 

“I saved a girl during the Battle of Hogwarts three days ago.

It must’ve been the heir to the Hufflepuff house.

And now I’ve been turned into a freaking badger because of it!” 

Blaise’s eyes widened for a second time in the past few moments before he let out a long breath and placed a gentle hand on the upset badger’s back. 

“Well…If that’s the case then that means that you’re the heir to the Slytherin house which also means that you’re now that girl’s mate.

And with that type of ancient magic going on between you two I doubt you have any choice but to marry her and produce the heirs that the prophecy requires.” 

Draco was still for a moment before he gave a little nod of understanding. 

“Oh come on mate! 

How can this be such a bad thing?

You’re now a part of your very own fairytale involving magical creatures and a great number of children with your mate!

It’s now your destiny to complete the prophecy.” 

He said as he gave the badger a reassuring smile. 

Draco’s eyes shone with hope as he gave another nod before letting out a breath.

“I suppose you’re right.

It’s my duty now to carry out the prophecy and find my mate.

The question now is who she is and how can I find her…” 

He said as he met Blaise’s eyes. 

Blaise took on a thoughtful expression before patting his friend’s now furry head. 

“Well, all we can do right now is try and get you to transform back into your human self and prepare for our upcoming eighth year. 

You know two things.

Your mate goes to Hogwarts and is a Hufflepuff.

Now we’ve just got to narrow it down until we find her.” 

He said as Draco stood back up on his back legs and waved his paws in the air. 

“Alright that’s what we’ll do! 

We’ll go back to Hogwarts and find the girl who’s supposed to be my mate. 

And then we can take it from there.” 

He said with a new resolve as Blaise gave a laugh and shook his head. 

“Well this ought to make for a very interesting and furry new year.”


	2. The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Did you all have a good new year? I certainly did. Now it's back to writing on a regular basis for me. This particular story idea just came to me this morning while having my morning coffee and like all of my story ideas I knew that I should just write it down and see what happens. I figured you all would like a nice break from the angsty stories on here, so I made a very fluffy, and furry one instead. I have no idea if this story will be an epic win or an epic fail but I'm determined to write it all the same.

The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 2

7 months later…

The black badger pranced through the tall grass of the Dark Forest as he made his way back to the castle. 

His little ears twitched from side to side as he took in the unique sounds of the forest. 

The ringing of the bell on his blue leather collar was heard every time he jumped through the grass.

Draco’s tail swished back and forth as he thought about how Blaise thought it was so funny to give him a new charmed collar so that he could locate him wherever he was in the castle. 

His grey eyes scanned the forest floor looking for berries as he remembered how he and Blaise had spent 7 whole months figuring out how he could transform back into his human self. 

They had discovered that he only turned into a badger when he was scared or particularly happy. 

Sometimes though he transformed in his sleep making for a very grumpy morning usually. 

As he reached the edge of the forest he jumped through the air and landed on two feet as he transformed back into his human self. 

Minerva McGonagall had been made head mistress after the school was rebuilt and it had been decided that the old houses would still stand except with a slightly different take on the old set of guidelines and rules. 

Letting out a sigh his mind drifted back to when he and Blaise had to break the news that he had been destined to be the heir of Hufflepuff mate. 

Er…Rather Blaise did most of the talking seeing as how that was before Draco had been able to transform back and forth at his own will. 

The old witch had been delighted to hear that Draco was destined for a much happier and exciting future. 

Sweeping a hand through his platinum locks he closed his eyes momentarily as he took in the fresh mountain breeze that flowed through the air. 

It had been decided that he would be immediately placed into the Hufflepuff house where he could find and live with his mate. 

He was definitely nervous about how his former Slytherin classmates would take to the news that he was a changed man.

So changed that he was now in the house that was for kind hearted souls. 

Letting out an annoyed huff he gently adjusted his yellow tie beneath his Hufflepuff robes as he strolled up the steps of the newly rebuilt castle. 

He had asked the headmistress if she knew who the Hufflepuff heir was but all she gave him was a knowing smile before dismissing him from her office. 

He was no closer to figuring out who his mate was then figuring out the rest of his life now that he could turned into a small furry woodland creature. 

As he entered the Entrance Hall, his lips turned into a small smirk as he glanced above him at the new enchanted ceiling.

It was a moving mural of all the houses at Hogwarts and their founders. 

His eyes fell on his own Slytherin house and founder before they slowly made their way over to his new house. 

He stood watching as the badger danced across the ceiling in a ray of yellow light.   
He was suddenly pulled out of his reverie when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him as he looked down and saw that the Headmistress was coming to stand in front of him.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy. 

I assume your daily run was a nice break from the castle? 

I hope you haven’t filled yourself up on berries again or else you won’t want a bite of the welcome back feast.” 

She chided with a small smile as her eyes filled with warmth for the former Death Eater. 

Draco shook his head and chuckled as he met her eyes giving her a playful smile of his own. 

“My run was perfect. 

Thank you Professor.

And no I didn’t eat too many berries while I was out.

I’ll still have plenty of room for dinner tonight.” 

He said before he glanced over to the large oak double doors at the entrance of the castle. 

“The train is still on time for arriving at 7:00 exactly?” 

The blonde wizard asked as he turned back to the Headmistress and now dear friend of his. 

That knowing smile that he knew all too well appeared on her lips as she gave a nod of confirmation before she turned to go back into the Great Hall. 

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The train is still arriving at 7 just like I’ve said the past six times you’ve asked me tonight.” 

She said before disappearing into the Great Hall. 

Draco watched the massive doors close behind her before he glanced up at the playful enchanted badger above him. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.

I don’t like to be patient.

I need you to show me my mate tonight or I’ll go mad.” 

Glancing around the entrance hall for anyone who may be listening, he then returned his gaze back to the ceiling where he whispered conspiratorially to his fellow furry friend. 

“She better be on that train. Or else you and I are going to have a really long heart to heart.” 

Finally deciding that he indeed was going mad seeing as how he was talking to the ceiling, he turned and stalked out of the entrance hall before heading to the Hufflepuff common room.

The painting that hung on the wall as protection against intruders didn’t even bother asking him the password seeing as how he was now mated to its founders heir.

Collapsing on one of the bright yellow sofa’s he rested his head against the soft cotton as he found himself drifting into a comfortable nap while he waited for his mate to arrive later that evening. 

The clock was ticking and he knew that tonight was the night that she would make herself known to him sending him into an excited frenzy as both his mind and body tingled with an unfamiliar emotion. 

Longing. 

He wanted his mate, and if he didn’t find her tonight; then there would be hell to pay.


	3. The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 3

The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 3

When Draco woke up, the sun had completely gone down and the stars were glittering in the night sky. 

He let out a yawn and stretched his paws over his head before scratching his belly with one of his claw like nails.

“Wish I could’ve gotten a longer nap…” 

He mused before he looked up at the clock that was set above the fireplace. 

His eyes widened and he let out a squeaky scream when he realized that it was only five minutes before the boats arrived with the students. 

Sitting up he jumped off the couch and landed softly onto the carpet floor as he transformed back into his human self. 

Saying a quick wandless spell he waved his hand and a small mirror appeared as he tried desperately to fix his now messy hair. 

Finally when he deemed himself presentable he raced out of the common room before sprinting down the stairs towards the castle’s entrance. 

Practically landing in a mess of limbs, he shakily steadied himself before brushing himself off and walking into the Great Hall with his usual pompous swagger. 

Minerva made her way over to him and gave him a nod in greeting. 

“Oh Draco good you’ve arrived on time.

I do think that your recent transformation has gone a bit awry seeing as how your collar is still in place.

If you’re going to wear it, that’s alright but do note that the attention will most likely be on you all evening seeing as how you’re quite a spectacle to see now in your Hufflepuff robes.” 

She told him as he gave her a confident smile in return. 

“You worry too much, Professor. I’m sure I’ll be able to blend in just as I always do. There shouldn’t be a problem at all.” 

The Headmistress cracked a smile trying to hold back her laughter as she rolled her eyes in the most unprofessional way.

“Oh yes, Draco. Because it’s not like you cause a bloody commotion wherever you go.”

Draco’s face turned in a grimace before he finally nodded in agreement. 

“Alright well I’m a changed man now. I’m going to turn over a whole new leaf this year you know.” 

He said as his face colored with a light blush from sheer embarrassment.

The grey haired witch chuckled and patted the young Malfoy on the shoulder before heading out into the Entrance Hall to greet the first years and new students that had arrived. 

Draco sucked in a deep breath before letting it out as he turned and made his way over to the corner of the room where he came to the decision that he would hide in the shadows until it was time to find his way over to his new house’s table. 

He could only hope that things wouldn’t go too badly and that he would be accepted finally for who he really was. 

But as the tower’s clock chimed 7:00 he grew more and more nervous as he dreaded the moment he would have to face his peers for the first time in a long time. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

“Come on Hildie! Keep up ya buggin slacker!” 

Yelled Stacy McCormick, the youngest sibling in the McCormick family. 

Her older brother who was up ahead with the other Gryffindor’s rolled his eyes at his baby sister’s strange behavior before turning back to his conversation with Luna Lovegood. 

“I’m coming as fast as possible, hold your horses!” 

Hildie screamed back as she stepped shakily out of the boat.

Pushing back a piece of her shoulder length caramel hair, the young Hufflepuff eyed the hills leading up to the castle before giving a small huff of annoyance as she began to make her way up the steep grassy knolls. 

Stacy and her other friends from her house were already at the top of the hills making their way to the cobblestone walkway that led them to the entrance hall. 

Moving to a more secluded part of the hill’s base she looked both ways before transforming into a pure white badger with specks of black all along her neck and back. 

Giving a squeaky laugh she easily made it up the hills with no problem before she dutifully followed behind the crowd of other students. 

Her bright blue eyes glowed in the darkness as she skipped along the cobblestone path before she transformed back into her human form.

Brushing her yellow robes off, she smiled when she looked up and saw the newly rebuilt castle standing magnificently before here. 

“Woah…”

She said as she took in the tall towers that stood high in the sky and the large oak doors that swung open as they stepped into the castle for the first time since the war. 

Stacy wove her arm through Hildie’s as they both looked around in awe and amazement. 

“It’s something, yeah? Can’t believe it’s only been seven months.”

Her best friend trailed off before she noticed the haunted look on Hildie’s face. 

“Oy, don’t ya worry love. 

We won’t ever talk about that day for as long as you’re bloody alive.” 

She soothed as she hugged the smaller girl tightly to her. 

Hildie looked up at her blonde best friend whose forest green eyes studied her with a look of concern. 

Shaking herself out of the flashbacks that tried to overtake her, she gave her a bright smile before she took her hand and began to make her way through the large crowd.

“I’m alright I promise. 

You don’t have to take care of me you know that right?” 

She told the other girl who merely shrugged in response as they entered the Great Hall. 

“You’re my best mate. 

How can I not worry? 

It’s my job.” 

But her words fell on deaf ears as Hildie gasped at the lovely sight before them. 

The hall was decorated in all of the house colors and the enchanted ceiling shone with the night sky. 

As they got closer to their table, she noticed that the table settings were charmed to match their house colors and little Hufflepuff coat of arms were scattered amongst them.

It was then that she decided to tune back into what her friends were chattering about as they all took their seats. 

“And everyone has said that no one’s seen Draco Malfoy since the battle.

His friends all claim that he’s up and disappeared. 

Can you believe that? 

Not only is he a buggin Death Eater but he’s abandoned his own friends while he’s at it.” 

Her friend Sara babbled to Stacy and her other friend Maura.

Hildie immediately froze when she heard it. 

His name. 

The one that had saved her during the battle and now was destined to become her mate. 

Her Grandmother had told her about the old fairytale and what it meant for her now as a mated badger. 

“Your job now is find your mate and complete the mating rituals so you can put into motion the beginnings of completing your roles in the prophecy.

You have to find him Hildie. 

If not, you both will be condemned to the same fate as your ancestors.

It is of the utmost importance that you get a jump start on the prophecy and you’re mating bond before it’s too late.”

She remembered her Grandmother saying making a shiver run down her spine.

Why did she have to be the heir to the Hufflepuff legacy? 

And how exactly was she going to break the news to Draco who for all intents and purposes was still labeled as a war criminal?

Those things were definitely going to have to be addressed sooner rather than later she begrudgingly thought. 

Just as she was finishing that thought, she heard the room fall silent before gasps and whispers sounded throughout the room. 

Looking up she saw the one thing that she had deemed the impossible. 

Draco Malfoy was slowly making his way over to her table now dressed in Hufflepuff robes. 

But that wasn’t all.

He was coming over to her. 

Her friends looked frantically between Draco and her just as he came to a stop beside her. 

“Hello little one. Would you give me the honor of allowing me to join you for dinner?” 

He said as his voice turned husky and low. 

She watched as his stormy eyes clouded over with want and need. 

Crossing her legs over one another she bit back a moan as she felt her panty clad core become soaked releasing mating hormones into the air. 

She watched as his eyes closed tightly when he breathed in her alluring new scent. 

Giving a look to Stacy, she watched as her best friend scooted over as her mate now took the seat beside her. 

Shivers ran through her body as he placed his arm around her shoulders and turned to whisper in her ear. 

“You’re mine now, my sweet mate. Prepare yourself for the most amazing life that you could ever have now that we’re together.” 

He cooed making her heart skip a beat underneath her ample bosom. 

It was in that moment that she knew. 

This was the very beginnings of her own modern day fairytale.


	4. The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 4

The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 4

Hildie took a long sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice as she felt her mate’s eyes and everyone’s else’s for that matter stare her down. 

Debating on whether or not to slip under the table and hide or just take off running out of the castle, she finally decided that beating around the bush was not going to help the situation at all. 

So she turned to face her mate with a strained smile and held out her hand as a potential peace offering. 

“Uh, hello Draco.

My name’s Hildie Hufflepuff and I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Draco looked down at her hand before he gently clasped it in his much larger one. 

“Good evening Hildie. I suppose this will suffice for a first meeting.” 

He said loudly as he glared at the other table’s just daring them to say something. 

Once the majority of the student’s went back to their own conversations, he leaned closer to her and spoke softly barely above a whisper. 

“Might I interest you in a blueberry that I found on a bush out in the forest today?

They’re quite yummy and very filling if you have enough of them.

Perhaps I can take you on one of my daily runs and we can find more berries together.” 

He said with a hopeful expression. 

Hildie’s face broke out into a goofy grin as she giggled at her mate’s awkwardness.

Popping the berry in her mouth she chewed it quickly before swallowing and giving him an answer. 

“Oh yes, thank you.

I would be delighted to join in on your forest adventures. 

How are you doing with your transformations?

I hope they’re not too bothersome.

It always is a pain when you first start out.” 

Draco chuckled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ears and he took in her delicate features. 

“Well I suppose I’m doing alright.

It only too seven bloody months for me to learn to transform back into myself again. 

I’ve gotten pretty used to it since then though.

And I even have a little collar that I wear so Blaise and Minerva can keep track of me when I’m a badger.” 

She nodded thoughtfully as she took a bite of her roasted duck. 

“It took me about four months to get back to myself but I guess it would take you longer seeing as how you aren’t technically from our family bloodlines. 

Does your family know about everything or have you decided to keep it a secret?” 

That was when she saw a noticeable change in Draco’s demeanor as he stopped eating and put his fork down before giving her an unreadable expression. 

Taking a deep breath, he sighed and ran a hand through his long platinum locks before he leaned as close as possible to her. 

“No, love. 

My parents will never know about the prophecy or us for that matter. 

Every single family member that I have is now currently sitting in Azkaban waiting to receive the Dementor’s Kiss. 

My mother’s already dead and my father is scheduled for later tonight. 

That’s the story of all of us who had parents that were former Death Eaters I’m afraid…

All of us were left without a home and without a family meaning that we ended up creating our sort of damaged family.”

He said as his voice broke at the end. 

Hildie placed a gentle hand on his arm making him jump a little at first but then smile as he took it and tucked it under his arm. 

“My parents were killed in the war too. 

They were captured by Death Eater’s and executed along with several Order members.

I live with my Gran now in flat in London.” 

She said as she gave his arm a squeeze. 

“Well love, since the Headmistress found out that I’m now the heir to Hufflepuff’s mate, I’ve been living in the castle in our new room that she created just for the two of us.

It’s the largest room in the Hufflepuff dormitory and has lovely views of the lake.

I was hoping that you would like to stay with me there year round now that we’re mates.” 

Draco said as he studied her with his stormy grey eyes. 

Hildie’s face broke out into a stunned expression before her whole face lit up like a child’s on Christmas. 

“Oh holy flying snitches!

I would love to. 

I can’t wait to introduce you to the rest of the Hufflepuff’s. 

You’ll fit in quite well there I think.”   
The corner of Draco’s lips upturned into a small smirk as he chuckled at his mate’s enthusiasm. 

“I have yet to tell my friends about my switch from Slytherin to being a bloody badger.

I really do hope they’ll still want me as a friend even though I’m not in green and silver anymore.” 

He said as they both glanced over at the Slytherin table.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them as they turned quickly to see that Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Hermione and Ginny stood behind them. 

“Stop that nonsense Drake.

Of course we’ll still be your friends. 

You’re only our best mate and all you know.” 

Pansy playfully chided as the others nodded in confirmation. 

“Hermione? Ginny? What are on Merlin’s green earth are you doing here?” 

Draco asked as the two Gryffindor’s stepped to the front of the group. 

“We got wind of your rather strange predicament and we thought we would offer you two friendship in return for a favor.” 

Hermione stated as she shared a look with Ginny while Draco eyed the two of them. 

“And what sort of favor might you need from me, Granger?” 

Draco drawled making Ginny quirk an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ve never heard of someone being in your particular situation so I was hoping that maybe you could give me some information so I could research it a bit.”

Hermione said as she ducked her head in embarrassment. 

Draco and Hildie burst out laughing as they watched the curly haired witches cheeks turn pink. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and sent a weary look over at Draco before smiling at Hildie. 

“Also Harry and Ron would like to have a word with you tonight about the prophecy. 

They said you could meet them at 8 in their office down at the Ministry. 

Don’t be late.” 

The Slytherin heir rolled his eyes in annoyance as Hildie nudged him in the ribs making him let out a very undignified “Ow”. 

“Of course he’ll be there. Right Draco?” 

Draco finally nodded and shook his head. 

“Alright fine. I’ll be there. Any other orders from Potter and the ugly Weasel?” 

Ginny glared at him fiercely before Hermione pulled her away calling over her shoulder at them. 

“Nope you’re all set then, Malfoy. See you later.” 

After the two left, Stacy turned to them with a shocked look. 

“What the bloody hell was that Hildie?!

Did you seriously just say that you’re going to be hanging around Malfoy and his band of Death Eaters?!

I can’t believe you… You might as well get the dark mark now since you’re going to be one of them.” 

She yelled at her best friend whose eyes immediately filled with tears as she tried but failed to stutter out an answer.   
Draco instinctively let out a rough growl as he wrapped his mate tightly in his arms.

“It’s none of your bloody business what she does. If you need to pick a fight with someone I suggest you come to me.” 

He said as he gave the blonde girl a dark look. 

The whole dining room watched as the other Slytherin’s took a step forward getting ready to jump in if things got messy.

Stacy flew to her feet as she pointed an accusing finger at Hildie who looked like she would rather be dead then be in the middle of this fight. 

“She’s MY best friend Malfoy! I have a right to know if she’s going to be a Death Eater!”

She screamed making the room fall silent. 

The only sounds that were heard was the heavy breathing of Stacy and the now violent sobs coming from Hildie. 

Draco quickly passed Hildie off to Pansy who immediately took the young girl into her arms as he strode forward with a livid expression written all over his face. 

“I am NOT a Death Eater you stupid girl! 

How DARE you disrespect her and I like that! 

And just for future reference Hildie’s not my girlfriend, she’s my MATE and I will protect her with my LIFE!”

Stacy’s eyes widened as shocked gasps filled the room before she narrowed her eyes and turned to Hildie who had now turned into a badger that had small rivers of tears running down its furry cheeks. 

“I can’t believe you…This all your fault! You don’t have to worry about coming anywhere near you. You’ve made your choice and Death Eaters are definitely no friends of mine.” 

Stacy whispered making the little white badger give a squeaky sob before passing out from exhaustion in Pansy’s arms. 

Just as Draco was about to take another step forward, Professor McGonagall pounded her hands on the front table drawing everyone’s attention away from the group of warring students. 

“Enough! 

Mr. Malfoy please take your mate back to your dormitories. 

The others can join you if they wish.

Ms. McCormick, a word please.” 

She said calmly giving a nod to Draco who turned and led the way out of the dining hall with his friends following quickly behind. 

Blaise, Pansy and Theo looked to each other and then to Draco who was panting heavily as they made their way through the twists and turns of the stone castle. 

When they reached the portrait that led into the Hufflepuff dormitories they were surprised to find that it swung right open and allowed all of them to step through without any hassle at all.

“That’s weird. I thought that only Hufflepuff’s could enter this dormitory.” 

Theo mused as he and Blaise exchanged a look. 

“Well make a note and we’ll ask Hildie when she wakes up.” 

Blaise answered as they made their way into the very back of the dormitory where Draco opened the door to a large room. 

They all gasped as they took in the large stone room with a window looking out at the lake and a large four poster bed that stood in the middle of the space dressed in light green linens. 

Draco carefully took his mate from Pansy’s arms and tucked her snuggly under the covers before turning to the others with an exhausted look. 

“Do you mind giving me a few moment’s alone with my mate?”

Blaise and the other’s nodded before exiting the room and shutting the door behind them. 

As soon as the door shut, Draco laid down beside his mate and stroked her fur gently as he spoke softly next to her ear. 

“Love, are you alright? Can you hear me?” 

Slowly the white badger’s blue eyes blinked open as it gave a sleepy yawn. 

“Yes I’m right here. Are they gone now?” 

She said as she looked up at him with an anxious expression. 

Draco nodded and dropped a small kiss on her head as he continued to pet her soft fur. 

“Yes love. 

They’re just in the other room. 

Do you need anything?

How are you feeling?” 

Hildie was silent for a moment before she looked straight into her mate’s eyes. 

“I want to get the prophecy and hear it for myself.

I want us to break in later tonight and bring it here so I can finally get peace over this situation.” 

She stated as Draco’s eyes widened before he shook his head slowly.

“That’s impossible love. 

How on earth are we going to do that? 

The Ministry is heavily guarded and I doubt that it would look very good if me and the rest of our friends were caught lurking about in the Department of Mysteries.” 

 

Hildie’s eyes didn’t waver for even a second as she continued to stare down her mate.

“I need this Draco. 

I need to know what the prophecy says if I’m going to be mated to you.

Please…Let me hear it for myself.”

She whispered as Draco studied her for a few moments before finally nodding with a small smirk playing at his lips. 

“You sure know how to start off a bloody lifetime together, love.

I’m meeting Potter and Weasel at their office in an hour so I guess I can scope out the area and see where the easiest entrance and exit would be for us to use.” 

He said as Hildie’s eyes glowed in the soft candlelight of the room. 

“Thank you Draco…”

She said as she closed her eyes tightly and fell into a deep sleep. 

Draco watched as her chest rose and fell with her slow breathing signaling that she was already asleep. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to go alert the troops that we’re breaking and entering tonight. 

Better start on a plan before it gets too late…” 

He muttered before he quietly exited the room where Hildie slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	5. The Plight of the Dusky Badger Chapter 5

The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 5

‘I can’t believe I’m bloody doing this…’

Draco the badger squeaked as he made his way down into the dungeons where Pansy, Blaise and Theo were waiting for him. 

Reaching the portrait he squeaked out the password but was surprised when the portrait remained tightly shut. 

Squeaks filled the hall way as he let out a string of very cute curse words. 

‘BLAISE! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!’

He said as he began to ram his tiny nose against the portrait making the snake in the painting look rather amused. 

But after a few good knocks to his tiny nose he collapsed onto the bench in the corner of the hallway where he rubbed his aching nose in frustration. 

‘If I can’t get into the dorms, I can’t tell the others about the plan…’

He whimpered as he plopped his furry head onto his little paws. 

Just when he was about to give up and head back to his own dorm where his mate still lay fast asleep amongst their bed covers, the portrait swung open as Blaise stepped out into the torch lit hallway. 

“Here badger, badger, badger….”

He whistled making Draco groan at his friends obnoxious stupidity. 

Blaise looked around before spotting Draco on the bench and took a seat beside him. 

“Well hello there Drake. How goes everything in your new house?” 

He said with a smirk making Draco really wish that he could just take a chunk out of Blaise’s hand at that exact moment. 

‘You know very well how it’s going seeing as how I just owled you ten minutes ago.’

Draco squeaked making Blaise chuckle and nod. 

“Boy am I glad that we made that translation charm permanent. Otherwise I wouldn’t get to enjoy your squeaky complaints as usual.” 

He said giving Draco a pat on the head. 

Draco stood on his back legs and waved his paw over to the portrait where Pansy and Theo stood waiting for them to enter. 

‘Can we please make our way inside so we can bloody begin already?!’

He screeched as Blaise picked him up into his arms and carried him football style into the dorm before plopping him down onto the couch. 

“So you said that Hildie wanted to break into the Ministry to hear the prophecy for herself? I suppose that you support this decision?” 

Theo stated as he looked over at Draco who had made himself comfortable in Pansy’s lap. 

‘Yes I do. If that’s what it takes for her to trust me then yes I would like to break into the Ministry and do exactly what she wants.’ 

Draco said as Theo blinked at him in surprise. 

“You do know that it’s going to be pretty much impossible for us former Death Eaters to prance into the Ministry and not get noticed right? I mean hell Draco, what on Merlin’s green earth are you thinking?” 

Theo chided as Blaise and Pansy exchanged a weary look. 

Having had enough of this squeaky conversation Draco transformed back into his human self and quickly took a seat crossing his legs over one another. 

“Then we will have to find a way.

My mate will not accept me unless she hears the prophecy and frankly I really would love to hear this bloody prophecy as well seeing as how it’s changed our entire lives together.” 

He growled making Theo take a step back. 

“Alright alright. 

You want to risk getting thrown in Azkaban, then we’ll all risk getting thrown into Azkaban.

So what exactly do you need us to do?” 

Theo placated as he held his hands up in a mock surrender. 

Draco stroked his chin for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea. 

“Okay this is what we’re going to do.

Hermione and Ginny are on our side so I will ask Hermione to borrow Potter’s invisibility cloak and maruder’s map so we can slip in undetected. 

Or rather you will slip in undetected seeing as how I need to meet with Potter and Weasel anyways.

I will keep them distracted while you all take Hildie into the Department of Mysteries and wait for me there.

Blaise you’re in charge of my mate. 

Theo and Pansy, you both will guard them with your lives understood? 

Once you have given me the signal that you’ve successfully made it inside, I will leave Potter and Weasel and make my way to where you are so we can grab the prophecy and get out of there before the Auror’s notice. 

We’ll bring Hermione and Ginny with us so if we get caught they can explain to Potter and Weasely why we don’t need to be given the Dementor’s Kiss. 

Sound good?” 

He said before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. 

Theo and Pansy gaped at him like he had lost his mind while Blaise merely nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Well done Drake.

Sounds like a plan. 

Now go back to your dorm and tell Hildie what’s going on before you leave for your meeting with Potter and Weasel. 

I’ll send an owl to Hermione and see if she can meet us in Hogsmeade with the cloak and map before we set off to the Ministry.”

Draco studied his friends for a moment before finally nodding. 

“Alright. But if you run into any trouble you need to owl me, understood?” 

He said as he met each of their gazes. 

Blaise nodded as they all got up and walked him to the door of the portrait. 

“No worries, Drake. 

Everything will be taken care of. 

Now go back to your little mate and make sure she’s still alive. 

We’ll see you there.” 

Draco gave them a weary look before he changed back into his badger form and raced back to his dorm. 

When he arrived, he was greeted with silence as he changed back and headed into the bedroom where Hildie still lay sound asleep. 

Taking a seat on the bed beside her, he stroked her white fur gently as little snores filled the room. 

‘Hildie, love. Wake up sweetheart. It’s me.’

He said calmly through their mating bond.

Draco watched as the little badger’s eyes opened and she looked up at him with a sleepy gaze. 

‘I’ve got everything taken care of. 

Right now I need to get ready to go to the Ministry for my meeting. 

Please wait until Blaise arrives before you do anything else. 

He will be the one that will be in charge of getting you into the Ministry tonight.

You all will be meeting Hermione and Ginny in Hogsmeade and continuing from there.

Please be careful and if we get caught, abort the mission and make your way back here. 

I’ll deal with whatever situation will arise. 

After we hear the prophecy later I believe we should have a talk about where we’re going to go from here, alright?

I think if we talk it out it won’t be so scary for when it happens.” 

By now Hildie had changed back into her human form and was nodding along with her mate’s instructions. 

Taking his larger hand in her own, she raised the back of it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin making her mate practically purr with happiness. 

“Thank you Draco for doing this. 

I promise that once I hear the prophecy we will work out whatever we need to.   
Please be careful around the Auror’s. 

If I find out that they’ve hexed you I won’t be a very happy badger.” 

She said with a soft smile playing at the edge of her lips. 

Draco’s eyes were alight with joy as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles before pulling her close in an all-encompassing hug making them both sigh with relief. 

“I’m yours now love.

Anything you need I will provide for you.

It is a great pleasure to know that you are my mate.” 

He said slowly almost as if he was trying the words out on the tip of his tongue. 

Hildie nodded into his chest and clung to him tightly for a moment before releasing him. 

She was reluctant to let him go, but she knew that this was what had to be done. 

If she didn’t hear the prophecy she knew she would never be able to accept the new life that was created for her. 

Draco’s words struck a chord in her heart making a lump form in her throat as she thought about how well he had treated her so far. 

If he was destined to be her mate, she wouldn’t mind. 

Maybe. 

The fact that he was a death eater in the war made her nervous, but since all he had shown her was kindness she resolved to give him a chance. 

But only if they confirmed what she already knew. 

She was bound to Draco Malfoy for life, along with his family and friends. 

She wondered if they would accept her just as Draco had told her they would. 

Or would their union strike fury amongst them and cause them to crash and burn? 

As she watched Draco get ready, there was only one thing she knew for sure. 

Only time would tell.


	6. The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 6

The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 6

It was a little after 9:00 p.m. when Hildie entered the darkened streets of Hogsmeade with Pansy and Astoria. 

She wrapped her cloak around herself tighter as the cold wind whipped around them. 

Turning to look at Pansy and Astoria she saw that they had their wands out and seemed like they had done something like this before. 

Hildie felt a little out of place as she stood outside the Leaky Cauldron as the other girl’s eyes swept around them looking for any signs of danger. 

She was a Hufflepuff that now was going to be mated to the Slytherin Prince. 

She knew that she would have to get used to the more dangerous ways of the snakes, but she hoped that she would always keep her badger kindness and compassion for others. 

Which she realized was probably why she had taken to accepting her new Slytherin friends faster than others would. 

Her kindness and sweet nature often overlooked the harsh realities of the War. 

Her family had sent her to Canada when the War had started so she wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. 

And as she stood watching the two Slytherin girl’s hard expressions, she knew that there was a lot she would never understand about what took place last year. 

A large hand gently clasped her shoulder making her jump and let out a little shriek of surprise. 

Pansy and Astoria giggled uncontrollably as Blaise and Theo came into view. 

“My apologies for scaring you, sweet badger.” 

Blaise drawled as a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. 

Hildie nodded as she looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. 

Pansy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tsked at Blaise’s teasing.

“Bugger off Blaise. You’ve practically petrified the poor girl. We need to be a little more careful around Draco’s little mate.” 

Blaise gave them a sheepish look before Theo stepped forward and pointed to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Well, you all better have your bloody wits about you tonight because we’re risking everything to break into the Department Of Mysteries. If anyone catches us I won’t be surprised if we’re expelled and thrown into Azkaban for our crimes.” 

He said in a serious tone before turning to Hildie with a softer expression. 

“Alright little one. It’s time for you to turn into a fluff ball so Blaise can carry you in his backpack. The purpose of this is to hide you so if something goes wrong, you will be safe.”   
Hildie nodded and seconds later a white badger with blue eyes stood where the human Hufflepuff was standing moments before.

She looked up at them all with concern evident in her blue orbs as they all stood with their wands drawn. 

“May I?” 

Blaise asked as he gently lifted her into his arms and stroked his fingers over her soft fur. 

Hildie gave a nod and nuzzled against him before he slipped her carefully into his backpack. 

Popping her head out and resting it on Blaise’s shoulder, she watched as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and headed into the bathroom where a Ministry entrance was. 

“This is going to suck.” 

Blaise said as Theo waved his wand and the toilet sucked them all inside.

Hildie gave a squeak as they landed onto the floor of the Ministry. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t bloody mean to land that rough.” 

Blaise said quietly as they brushed themselves off and looked around the lobby. 

It was quiet at this hour and very few witches and wizards were still at work. 

The only ones who stayed late every night were the Auror’s and perhaps the Minister himself but everyone else had gone home to their families. 

The Slytherin’s tucked their wands away as they casually made their way down the hall and over to the large, locked double doors that led to the Department Of Mysteries. 

“Well how are we going to get the bloody door unlocked?” Pansy said as she gestured to the large magical lock that went across the doors.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Blaise said as he turned to Theo who looked equally as puzzled.   
Just as they were about to come up with a plan, a rustling sound was heard behind them and all of them pulled their wands out and stood in a defensive pose. 

Hildie was surprised when Hermione and Ginny appeared out of thin air making her wonder how on earth they had done it. 

“Bloody hell, ladies. Give us some warning next time or something.” Blaise muttered as they all put their wands away. 

“Sorry. We took the invisibility cloak just like you asked. This should help us keep hidden much easier.”

Hermione said as she turned towards the door and raised an eyebrow.

“None of you know how to unlock do you?” She questioned with a smirk as they all shook their heads no. 

“Well that’s why Gryffindor’s are better.” Ginny said as she waved her wand and uttered a wandless unlocking spell that made the lock burst into a bright light before disappearing completely.” 

Hildie yelped and ducked into the backpack as all of the Slytherin’s look at Ginny with a mixture of awe and wonder. 

“How did you…” Theo stuttered but was silenced when Hermione waved a hand at him as they opened the doors and stepped inside the darkened room. 

“We broke in years ago. It was easy.” She said as they all drew close together the further they walked into the room. 

Pansy made a face that they could barely see as they turned and walked down one of the long, dusty aisles. 

“Of course you did…” She mumbled as Hermione led them over to a section that was illuminated by the glow of small wispy orbs in little jars. 

“Alright, we’re here. Now we have to find the one which holds the fairytale prophecy.” Hermione said as they all started digging through the shelves. 

Hildie jumped out of Blaise’s backpack and onto one of the shelves as she carefully stepped around each jar searching for the one that would hold her future.   
Suddenly there was a loud whoosh and they were all bathed in light that blinded them as they threw their arms up to cover their eyes. 

When the light dimmed, they were all surprised to see Harry, Ron and Draco standing there. 

Two looked confused and one looked proud. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Harry questioned as they all put their wands away and began to look ashamed. Some more than others. 

“Hermione? Ginny?” Ron squeaked as the two girls stepped forward and smiled. 

“So let me get this straight. You and Ginny told me that were going out to have a girl’s night. But what you really ended up doing was having a girl’s night with a bunch of Slytherin’s and a badger at the Department of Mysteries?”

Harry drawled as he quirked an eyebrow at Hermione and Ginny who looked down slightly in embarrassment. 

Blaise smirked as he held a shaking and very terrified Hildie in his arms. 

“Well yeah, that’s about it.” He said as the boys turned their attention to the badger that he was holding. 

Draco rushed over and took Hildie out of Blaise’s arms and snuggled her close before placing a sweet kiss on her nose. 

“Oh thank Godric you’re alright. I was getting quite worried.” 

He whispered to her as she nodded and let out a little purr. 

“Does anyone want to tell me what’s really going on here? I knew Malfoy would be up to something seeing as how he wouldn’t have readily agreed to meet with us but the rest of you need to do a little explaining.” 

Harry said as he placed his hands on his hips and gave them a no nonsense look. 

“Well, you see Potter it all started when I became a badger. And then I found out that I was destined to be mated to Hildie who is also as you can see a badger. She’s also the heir to the Hufflepuff house. I’m the Slytherin heir so we’re destined to be together and bring joy to everyone, etc. etc.” 

Draco drawled as Harry shook his head and Ron’s eyes bugged out to astronomical proportions. 

“Right….Well…That still doesn’t explain why you all broke into here.” 

Harry said as he scratched his head looking very confused. 

Just as the words left his mouth, Hildie changed back into her human form and jumped out of Draco’s arms to face the two Auror’s with a shy look. 

“I’m sorry Harry. It’s all my fault. I asked them all to help me break into here so I could hear the prophecy for myself. I…just didn’t know if I could accept my destiny without hearing it for myself.” 

She said quietly as her caramel hair fell in front of her eyes effectively hiding her from them all. 

Harry and Ron exchanged a look with Draco who nodded in conformation before stepping up beside his mate and wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes, it seems as my mate needs reassurance that only the prophecy can give her. We’ll leave as soon as we hear it.” 

He said calmly as he rubbed soothing circles into his mate’s tense shoulders. 

Harry looked to Ron who gave a little shrug before turning back them with a tired smirk. 

“Alright. You all can have the prophecy. It’s technically Hildie’s anyways since she’s the heir. Now let’s find this bloody thing so we can all go home and get some sleep.” 

The Slytherin’s and Hildie shared a relieved smile before everyone took off in every direction to try and find the prophecy. 

It was half past 11 when Pansy called out to the others as her voice filled with excitement. 

“Hey! I found it! Hildie and Draco get over here!”  
Draco grabbed Hildie’s hand and led her to the center of the room while the others surrounded them in a circle.

Pansy gently handed Hildie the prophecy ball and stepped back into the outer circle as the badger princess looked at it with awe and wonder written all over her soft features. 

Draco took her hand and threaded their fingers together and held on tight as Hildie dropped the glass ball and it shattered hard on the stone floor. 

A blue mist burst out of it and swirled around them as the sound of a witch’s voice spoke loud and clearly. 

“It is said that hundreds of years ago, the battle of Covens raged as witches and wizards all over the earth fought for dominancy over the land. There were two that stood alone. Badger of the Forest had been injured and fated to death at the hands of their enemy. The Dragon of Darkness had saved her from her death and in return for his bravery, he was gifted the greatest treasure known to man. He transcended into a life of love and happiness as the Lady Badger’s mate. She blessed him with many offspring, but their reign of peace and happiness was cut by the sharp knife of murderous intent. The Dragon was slain which ended the line of prosperous heirs. The Badger was thrown into grief and sadness but vowed to make a place within the walls of a castle where a new line of offspring would be given new life. The Badger died with her heart heavy and forever broken. It is said that one day, The Dragon heir will take his place as the rightful mate and protector of the Lady Badger once again. They will prosper and breed a new, stronger type of magic that will live on in their offspring and bring peace and happiness to the world once again.” 

As the mist faded and the room returned to its darkened state, Hildie felt her eyes water as tears began to cascade like rivers down her pale cheeks. 

It was true. 

Draco was destined to be her mate and they would start a new line of stronger badgers together. 

Her mate looked down at her in concern as she cried. 

“Love…” He whispered as his heart broke into a million shattered pieces. 

Suddenly he was taken aback when she jumped into his arms and nuzzled his chest with a soft smile. 

“Thank you…” She said with her voice being muffled by her mate’s tight black t shirt. 

Draco sighed in relief before picking her up and cradling her in his arms. 

“Do you accept our bond?” He asked with a hopeful expression. 

Before he could even finish, Hildie’s soft lips pressed against his own as their magic sparked and danced around them giving him all the answers he needed.


	7. The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 7

The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 7

The next morning came quickly as Hildie yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

Glancing over to the window that allowed the sunlight to streak in from the outside, she groaned knowing that she needed to get ready for classes. 

Loud snoring sounded from behind her and she smiled as she turned and saw that Draco was wrapped around her holding her middle tightly. 

They had gotten back to the castle early that morning and none of them had been able to get much sleep. 

Everyone had been excited about Draco and Hildie’s future and they had stayed up till the crack of dawn talking about it. 

But now, it was a little past 9:00 in the morning and breakfast would be starting in an hour. 

She offhandedly wondered if the Headmistress would allow them to have a day off if she explained the situation to her. 

Biting her lip, she debated the idea back and forth before giving a little squeal when her mate’s lips found her neck. 

“Good morning, my love. I can feel the nervous energy coming off you in waves. Surely my little mate couldn’t be upset so soon after last night?” Draco said groggily as he yawned and pulled her close. 

Hildie turned in his arms and met his sleep filled eyes. 

“I’m not upset exactly. I’m just tired. I was wondering if the Headmistress would give us a day off if we explained to her what happened.” 

Draco’s eyes widened and he shook his head hard. 

“Oh bloody hell no, love! Minerva’s become like the mother I never had. You don’t have any idea what she’ll do to me if she knew I got into trouble so soon during the school year.” He said hurriedly as Hildie sighed and nodded. 

“Then I guess we better start getting ready because breakfast starts in an hour.” She said as she began to move out of his embrace. 

But Draco’s strong arms held her in place as he searched her eyes for something. 

“Hildie. Are you sure you’re alright with…everything?” He asked carefully as he tried to read her emotions that were displayed on her features. 

She thought about his question for a moment before slowly nodding. 

“I am. I’m happy that you’re my mate but I need to get used to it, I suppose. I’ve never had something like this happen before…” She murmured as she placed her hand on his cheek. 

Draco blushed and nodded before nuzzling his nose with her own. 

“I’d have to say that I haven’t either.” He quipped playfully making her giggle. 

Pulling her as close as possible, his eyes found her lips making her breath quicken. 

Hovering ever so lightly over her own, his lips whispered words that made her heart clench with need. 

“You know we’ll get through it together though. Just the two of us. Forever.” He said before he took her lips hostage. 

His kiss sent sparks flying through her body and the air became electric with their combined magic. 

Hildie moaned into her mate’s mouth as he kissed her hard. 

His tongue swept along her lower lip asking for entrance that she granted without hesitation. 

Swiping his tongue along her teeth, it met her own in a fiery dance of red hot passion. 

She felt his hands slip down her waist and onto her his as he pulled her flush against him. 

Feeling his hard erection strain against her thigh made her gasp and moan as he started to rub her gently. 

Draco pulled away for a moment and silently asked with his eyes permission for what he was going to do next. 

Hildie breathlessly nodded and lay back in his arms as he climbed on top of her and pulled back the covers off of them. 

She blushed as he pulled her nightgown off of her body and then proceeded to move between her legs so he could wrap his lips around her fleshy mounds. 

Hildie mewled at the feeling of her mate’s tongue wrapped around her rosy buds and threw her hands up into his blonde locks pulling on them none to gently. 

The feeling of his touch sent shockwaves straight to her core which made her panties wet and dripping. 

Draco groaned against her breast as the smell of her arousal wafted through the room. 

Letting go of her breast with a loud pop, he spread her legs slowly and looked up at her for confirmation. 

With her breathing ragged and a fierce blush settled on her cheeks, she nodded and lay back as he slid her panties slowly down her legs. 

She gasped at the sensation of the cool air hitting her center as Draco’s eyes flashed with a deep lust. 

Licking his lips, he carefully ran his fingers over her lower lips and gathered her juices on them before dipping into her tight core. 

Hildie clutched the bedsheets as her hips bucked on their own accord to his careful ministrations. 

The feeling of his fingers sliding against her slick wall made her cry out as her moans reverberated against the stone walls of their room. 

Draco carefully began to pump in and out of her with his fingers, careful not to break her virgin barrier just yet. 

No. He wanted to save that for their wedding night. 

If anything, the least known fact that anyone knew about him was that he was in truth, a gentleman. 

He wouldn’t take her and claim her for his own just yet. 

No. He would wait patiently even though the feeling of her walls tightening around him made him groan and let out a growl of want. 

He knew somehow by instinct that the night he took her virginity would also be the night that he marked her for his own. 

Magical badgers marked their mates when they first became bonded. 

This was something that he felt deep within the pits of his belly. 

This feeling of need and want for his mate made his cock twitch in anticipation for the things that had yet to come. 

Their magic flowed over both of them as they quickly came one right after the other. 

Collapsing down onto the soiled bedsheets, Draco pulled his mate gently into his arms as they breathed the musky air of their passionate love.


	8. The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 8

The Plight Of the Dusky Badger Chapter 8  
A/N: Hello all. I know it’s been forever since I’ve updated this story but I thought I’d let you know that it’s definitely not over yet. This is the first of many more updates to come. This will be a three book series so please don’t think that it’ll be short by any means. I’m currently in the process of updating all of my stories so please bear with me if it takes a bit to get the updates out. How did you enjoy the last chapter? I love a good bit of smut. So does Draco and Hildie apparently.-MoonlitShadow

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hildie had managed to shower and change into their school robes just in time to make it downstairs for the last few minutes of breakfast. Hildie saw that Stacy and her old friends were staring at her as she made her way over to the Slytherin tables. She looked up at the table of Professors at the head of the room and noticed that no one seemed to mind her apparent switch to silver and green. Draco took her hand and helped her into her seat as he took the seat beside her and began to pile food on his plate. She paused for a moment unsure of what to do, but eventually followed suite as she fell into a natural rhythm with the rest of the table. A few minutes later, breakfast was over and she and Draco were making their way to their first class of the day. Her mate held her hand tightly as they walked through the halls and glared at anyone who seemed to stop and stare. Pansy and the rest of her new Slytherin friends had joined them on their way to the Dungeons for potions and did the same as they crowded around her protectively. 

Hildie felt warmth spread throughout her body as she felt her mate’s love and protectiveness wash over her. She knew she was safe with Draco but couldn’t help but feel slightly bothered by the way the rest of the students seemed to stop and stare and some of them even shoot nasty looks her way. Draco seemed to feel her unease as he gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile as they made their way into the potions classroom. Professor Snape stood at the head of the classroom and looked up as they entered. He wore a neutral expression making Hildie unsure of what he thought of their recent union. 

Then his lips upturned slightly as Draco and she approached and Draco let go of her hand to give his God father a quick hug. “Hildie love, I want you to officially meet my God father Severus Snape. I know you’ve had him as a professor, but you’re family now so I’m sure things will be a lot different from now on.” He said as Severus took her hand in his own and gave her a slight bow. “Good morning, Hildie. Please let me be the first from the family to congratulate you and Draco on your official union. I apologize greatly that the rest of our family will be unable to feel the same. But alas, it matters does not matter. You are welcome in our home anytime you wish.” The raven haired potions master said with a small smile making Hildie breathe a sigh of relief. 

Professor Snape had never singled her out the way he had the Golden Trio but he had never really been one to favor any other house but the Slytherins. She was relieved to know that he approved of their mating and that she was now welcome as a member of the family. She wondered what other family members still remained out of Draco’s family and if she’d ever meet them or if they would even approve of their new relationship. The thought was soon replaced by ones of academic nature as class began and she settled into a steady rhythm of creating potions beside her mate. She could feel the Ravenclaw’s eyes on her as she mixed her calming draught that she was working on together. Their stares felt uncomfortable and she soon found herself to be stumbling to keep up with her classwork. 

Draco seemed to take notice and sent a harsh glare over at the other students which made them look away almost instantly. No one messed with his mate, especially those who seemed intent on making her as uncomfortable as possible. Gently he took his mate’s small hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on the back of it before releasing it and giving her a reassuring smile. He watched as a blush spread across her features and he was delighted when she gave him a shy smile back. His mate was definitely a shy one and he was determined to bring her out of her shell as soon as possible. As class went on, he made it his mission to come up with different ways that he could perhaps make her more comfortable as they spent more time together. 

As soon as class finished, he took her hand and laced their fingers together as they made to go to their next class. He was surprised when Hermione and the she weasel stopped them in the hallway making everyone around them stop and stare. Hermione cleared her throat and turned to give them both a small smile. “Hello, we were just wondering how you two were fairing after last night. Harry and Ron send their official congratulations. We wanted to make sure no one gave you any trouble.” Draco nodded and gave them a small smile back as Hildie spoke up softly. “Thank you for all that you did for us last night. Both Draco and I truly appreciate it. And please tell Ron and Harry thank you for the congratulations. We are doing much better after everything that’s happened and if any of need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask either me or Draco.” Hildie said in her official Hufflepuff heir voice. 

She knew that standing there in the hallway with everyone’s eyes on them was making Draco slightly paranoid so she had decided on taking the easiest way out of the conversation. Hermione and Ginny smiled and nodded before they all went their separate ways. Hildie could still see some students staring at them as they passed but chose to ignore it as Draco’s grip tightened on her hand. The rest of the day went on without a hitch and before she knew it, Hildie was back in her small apartment in the Dungeons with Draco relaxing after a long day of classes. 

They both lay on the couch with Draco holding her tightly in his arms as they chatted about their day. Hildie found that she was quite relaxed now that she and Draco had confirmed that the prophecy was true and she found herself eager to grow and strengthen their relationship. After a few moments of solid conversation, they fell into a comfortable silence. Hildie leaned back against Draco’s bare, sculpted chest and relished in the feeling of being in his arms. Draco let out a sound of approval as he gave her a loving squeeze. For now, things were good. And Hildie was happy. Very happy. She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco’s lips found her neck and his hands started to sink lower on her waist. “Mmm…Draco…” She moaned as he let out a deep rumble. “Yes, my little mate?” He murmured as one of his hands gripped her hip and the other slid itself beneath her lacey panties. She let out a gasp and bit her lip as his fingers trailed over her wet mound making her buck against him. His fingers stroked her pleasure nub in a strong rhythm making her dripping with her want for him. “Tell me how you want me, love.” Her mate growled as he pressed down onto her nub and then gave it a slight pinch making her let out a little yelp of surprise. 

“I…I…” She couldn’t find the words as his fingers began to rub harder and the air around became hotter with the smell of lust and need. Draco let out another growl before he momentarily took his hands away to climb on top of her and begin to tug at her robes. “I need you…” He said almost pleadingly as her eyes widened and she met his own gray orbs that stared down at her with a mix of lust and indecision. “What about our wedding night?” She managed to get out before his lips found her own. He gave her several hot wet kisses before pulling back for a moment and looking down at her with a mix of strong emotions. “My badger wants to mate and mark you so I can claim you as my own. But my human side knows that we need to wait until we’re married.” He said simply as she watched him war with himself over whether or not he was going to deflower her. Hildie’s head cleared for a moment before she shook her head firmly and gave him a serious look. “We need to wait, Draco. As much as I want you, I know that we need to follow the rules. And the rules state that we have to wait to mate until our wedding night.” She said as her mate let out a frustrated sigh before collapsing onto her chest. 

He wedged his nose between the valley of her bra covered breasts and let out a helpless whimper. “But I want you now…” He whined making her smile down at him and let out a girlish giggle. “And I want you too. But we need to wait.” She said with a sense of finality as he finally nodded in agreement. It took a few moments for the air to clear of the passion that they had created, but as soon as it did; Hildie found that she missed it. Wanting to be intimate with her mate was something that felt so natural to her. Almost as natural as breathing. She found herself wanting him, craving him. She wanted to be wanted by him and she needed him to claim her as his own. But for now, she knew that the time still wasn’t right and as much as she wanted to join him in a forever union, they had to wait patiently until the right time came. 

They lay on the couch for about an hour talking about anything and everything until it came time for dinner. Draco yawned and helped her to her feet as they righted their robes and made their way through their apartment’s portrait. Hildie’s mind was still on their almost mating and her insides refused to stop throbbing as she followed her mate through the darkened halls. She hadn’t realized how much she would want to take that step of completing their bond so soon after they had found one another. It almost frightened her at the amount of feelings that she had already developed for her mate and how much he had apparently developed for her. As they made their way to the Great Hall, she couldn’t help but wonder. Could they make it till their wedding night or would they be breaking tradition sooner than they thought?


	9. The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 9

The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 9  
A/N: Hello all my badger Draco lovers!!!! I am so sorry that it took so long for this chapter but I had a bad bit of writer’s block and had some issues that I had to deal with first before I could get around to this chapter. So now I’m back. And look forward to many, many more chapters with you all. If there’s anything that you’d like to see in this story, I am always open to suggestions as long as they’re in a kind manner. Theme song for this chapter is Better Dig Two by The Band Perry. Thanks-MoonlitShadow

That night after dinner, Draco had told Hildie that he was being summoned to the Headmistress’s office and that she should wait for him back in their apartment. Hildie could tell that Draco was reluctant to leave her seeing as how his badger ears were practically flattened against his head and his eyes scanned the hallways with great interest. “I’ll be home as soon as I can, love. Wait for me, alright? But if it gets too late please don’t hesitate to get ready for bed.” He said as he leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling away slightly so his bright grey eyes met her own soft brown ones. Hildie nodded and watched as he turned and made his way down the hall towards the Headmistress’s office. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she turned and went in the opposite direction heading towards their new home in the Dungeons. She waved and gave a friendly smile to the numerous Slytherins that she passed on her way home and was pleased to see that like her other new Slytherin friends, they seemed to welcome her with open arms. Soon she was at the doorway to their apartment and gave the password before entering their dimly lit home. Turning on the lights, she threw her bag and shoes down next to the door and padded in socks only over to the couch where she proceeded to face plant into the soft cushions and pillows. 

“Ugh…” She groaned, completely worn out after a long, trying day. Her classes hadn’t been that challenging as she was pretty much as good as Draco in all of their subjects but the loads of homework that was assigned every night was ever daunting when she was faced with both it and managing to spend time with her new mate. Knowing that her large load of homework wasn’t going to do itself, she tiredly raised herself up off of the couch and padded back over to where she had thrown her bag next to the door and sifted through it’s contents until she found the supplies and parchment that she needed. As she looked over her homework, she noticed that she had essays to write in both Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Divination didn’t require as much work so she set them aside for the time being. Holding up both pieces of parchment that listed her essay topics for Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts, she decided that it didn’t matter which she started on as long as they both got done tonight. Her Potions essay was due first thing the next class period and her Defense Against The Dark Arts essay was due sometime next week. She groaned when she read both topics. Potions would definitely be the easier of the two. Her Potions topic stated that she had to describe the ingredients, brewing method and purpose of the wolfsbane potion that was often brewed to keep known Werewolves from turning on the full moon. She smirked knowing that the topic wasn’t far off from her situation with Draco and frowned slightly when she had forgotten to mention to her mate about the potion that may be able to be brewed for both of them to keep their urges to mate down and also keep them from transforming unintentionally. 

 

Knowing that it was important to discuss with him, she jotted down a note on a piece of parchment and set it where she could see it so she could remember when he got back that night and then proceeded to start on her Potions essay. The topic for Defense Against the Dark Arts was much more challenging and would take a lot of thought leaving her unsure of how to approach it. The topic was to discuss the dangers of a dark tyrant ruling over the wizarding war and the cause and effects of the pros and cons of each side. She knew for a fact that literally every other student in the school would draw from their experience fighting with Voldemort and his followers which Hildie was pretty damn sure she never wanted to remember for the rest of her life. Not only had death eaters stolen her parents lives, she also was left to fend for herself at the mercy of Voldemort and his followers the night of the final battle. She cringed and squeezed her eyes closed tightly trying to block out the sounds and image of Fenrir Greyback trying to end her existence. She let out a wince and then screamed loudly when a familiar voice sounded from in front of her. “Love, are you alright? You look scared to death.” Draco’s voice asked gently making her jump slightly at it’s proximity. Draco fell back on his behind when he heard his mate scream and it was only seconds before he rushed forward and took her into his loving arms rocking her back and forth to sooth the small white badger who now lay against his chest with small, wet tears falling down it’s cheeks. “Hildie, love. What’s wrong? I’m sorry I scared you. I never would’ve bloody done that on purpose. I take it you didn’t hear me come in?” His voice said gently in the caverns of her mind. 

Hildie wept for several minutes before her small voice was able to squeak out an answer to her mate’s question. “I didn’t hear you come in. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to transform again.” She sniffled and Draco gently wiped her small nose on his sleeve of his robes and shook his head at her as he held her close. “Oh, no love. It’s alright. You can bloody transform anytime you want as far as I’m concerned. Tell me, you looked like you were in pain when I found you. What were you thinking of my little love?” He continued to prod her mind for any sign of what caused his mate pain but found that she was blocking him out with a harsh barrier making him pull back and look down at her in surprise. “What is it, Hildie? Are you alright? You never block me out. Is it something to do with me?” He asked again, his face showing his confusion and slight hurt in his grey orbs. Hildie sniffled again and shook her small head but remained silent making him wonder what on earth had gotten into her. 

After a few minutes at odds over with his mate about whatever had upset her, Draco shrugged his shoulders and sighed before picking up his mate and proceeding to carry her into their bedroom. “Alright. Well if you won’t bloody tell me, then we can just go to bed and deal with it tomorrow.” He said with a huff of annoyance at his mate’s reluctance to let him in on whatever was keeping her from him. Unfortunately, his mate was already fast asleep, having fallen asleep at some point in their showdown. Draco sighed and tucked her under the covers before stripping himself of everything but his collar and transformed so he could curl around her protectively. His last thoughts were of that very first night. The first night he saw her. To now when she was finally within his embrace. What, would he have to do to keep her, here with him forever? He wondered as he drifted off into the land of nod with his mate only steps ahead of him.


	10. The Plight Of The Dusky Badger Chapter 10

The Plight Of the Dusky Badger Chapter 10  
A/N: Hello my fellow badger lovers! It’s time for another chapter for you all. Yes, I’m very excited about where this story is heading. It’s going to be good, I just know it. Lots of fluff and happy moments. I don’t do angst very well so there probably won’t be much of that. I don’t like characters to suffer or be hurt anyways. There’s enough of that in the real world I think. I don’t know, but that’s just me. Anywho, straight out of the oven for you. Let’s go find some badgers!-MoonlitShadow

 

It was around 8:00 a.m. when both Hildie and Draco were awoken by the sound of quiet tapping on their window that looked out over the lake. Hildie groaned and immediately noticed two things. One, that she had transformed back into her human self. And two, there was something at the window desperately trying to get their attention. Draco was up within a few seconds of the noise starting, his limbs falling all over one another as he tiredly made his way to the window. Hildie stuffed her head underneath her pillow but still watched as Draco let in a small, brown owl that hooted good morning to both of them as Draco gently took the letter from where it was tied around it’s foot and gave it a loving pet before giving it a few owl treats that they kept on the side of their bed. “What is it, Draco?” Hildie called out tiredly from where she was hiding from the world still underneath her pillow. Draco unrolled the piece of parchment and read the apparent letter, once, twice, three different times before he rolled it back up and placed it on his desk. He was silent for a few moments while he quickly took out a quill and piece of parchment of his own and scribbled something down on it before folding it and retying his own letter to the owl’s foot. And with another small hoot, the owl took to the skies and flew away from their window as Draco opened it just a bit more to let in the early morning sunshine. Finally, he made his way over to the bed and proceeded to jump on his unsuspecting mate, landing on her slim form with a large “oomph.” Hildie squealed and thrashed about as he proceeded to go underneath the covers and tickle her senseless. “Alright, I give. I give. What is it?” She breathed out when he finally left her now aching sides alone. 

 

Draco chuckled quietly and rolled to the side so they were laying side by side facing one another and he gently reached up and brushed a piece of her long red hair out of her eyes as he answered her long-awaited question. “The letter was from Headmistress McGonagall. She had received a letter from the Hufflepuff Estate that we are being summoned to the main manor to officially announce our engagement and begin preparations for the wedding. She asked that we meet her in her office in about half an hour so we can use the floo to head over to the manor. She said that we’d be given the day off for classes seeing as it’s a Friday anyways. She said we could make up any work we missed when we return after the weekend.” He explained as Hildie nodded in understanding. He watched as her eyes seemed to brighten and a relaxed smile took over her features at the mention of the Hufflepuff Estate. 

 

“Oh good. So, they did get my letter about me finding you. I’m sure Grandmother will be very pleased when she meets you at the manor for the first time. Then we can start immediately on our wedding preparations. Hopefully we can get a lot accomplished in that area while we spend the weekend there. I don’t doubt that they’ll have us being busy as soon as we walk in the door.” She said with a little giggle of her own. Draco smiled happily at his mate and moved closer, closing the distance between their bodies so he could wrap his arms tightly around her and nuzzle his nose against her own. “Mmm…I bet you’ll definitely be happy to be returning home, right my little mate?” Draco drawled next to her ear making shivers run down her spine at the way his hot breath felt on her skin. Hildie took a deep breath and let it out while nodding in relaxed agreement. “Yeah. I will. And I’ll be really happy that this time I’ll get to share it with you.” She whispered to him as she looked up at him shyly through her long lashes. Draco’s heart skipped a beat as he smiled down at her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, letting her know that he too would love spending as much time as possible with her at the manor. 

The two mates stayed in bed cuddling for another ten minutes before Draco finally pulled away reluctantly and said that he was in need of a shower before they left for the manor making Hildie pout in fake annoyance. Draco laughed and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip that was stuck out making her look even cuter. “Oh, don’t be like that, love. We’ll get to spend plenty of time together when we’re back home, I’m sure.” He said with a bright smile making her heart melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. She watched as her handsome mate grabbed his toiletries and monogrammed towel and swaggered off towards their attached bathroom. Hildie felt like she was on cloud nine and would never come down back to earth as she thought of how Draco had already referred to the Hufflepuff manor as his home. “Oh, joy to me and my mate…” She murmured as she looked up at the ceiling, saying a prayer of thanks to whatever higher power existed for her new love and mate, the handsome Draco Malfoy. 

 

She lay there a few more minutes until she heard the water running from the shower, and then proceeded to carefully make her way out of bed over to the large wardrobe and dresser that she shared with Draco. Sifting through their contents, it only took a few moments before she decided on an appropriate outfit to see her Grandmother and the staff of the manor along with announcing her engagement officially to the world. She quickly slipped into the cute black peplum pencil dress and found some black heels that would match it perfectly. She was in the process of doing her hair, makeup and deciding on what purse and jewelry to wear when Draco emerged from his shower a few minutes later. Her breath caught in her throat again when she noticed that he was only in a towel wrapped around his waist and his chiseled chest was on full display. She blushed hard and shuffled from one foot to the other as she desperately tried to quench her need for her mate’s touch in her lower regions while he swaggered over to her with a smirk that he wore proudly. “Like what you see, darling? There’s a lot more where this came from that you’ll see soon enough.” He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before chuckling and making his way into their walk-in closet to change. 

It took several minutes for Hildie to regain her ability to breathe properly but before she knew it she had managed to do her hair in an elaborate updo with twisted braids, picked out a sparkly black clutch that she would carry everything she needed for the manor in and a matching diamond necklace and earrings set that sparkled in the sunlight. She was admiring her slim figure in the mirror when Draco strutted out of the closet like he was a model in a fashion show. She turned and almost let out a little squeal of excitement as the rush of wetness dampened between her legs once more. He was gorgeous. His blonde hair hung just low enough across his eyes that his grey eyes were only slightly covered and he wore a matching black suit and white shirt with matching pants and shoes that went very well with her own black attire. 

 

“Well, give me a twirl then.” He laughed as he took her hand and spun her around in a circle so he could admire her better. Hildie blushed and laughed at her mate’s insistence to make sure she looked her very best at all times. “Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous.” He drawled in his perfect English accent. He closed the space between them and took her into his arms, looking down at her like she was a miracle from above. “I’m such a lucky badger, aren’t I? To be mated to the queen of the badgers?” He whispered to her as his lips got closer and closer to her own. Hildie bit down lightly on her rouge lipstick covered lower lip and gazed up at him with a look of pure innocence that spoke volumes to him. “And I’m lucky to be mated to the most handsome wizard alive.” She whispered back with a small smile making his heart skip a beat in his chest. Just as he was about to kiss her he pulled back and she let out a groan at the absence of his lips on her own. “Now, now little one. We have an appointment to keep. We can’t be late. It’s rather important that we get there on time.” He said as he gave her a knowing look. She finally nodded in agreement and took his offered hand smiling wider when he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her from their apartment, off into the bustling castle. 

Along the way to the Headmistresses office, the castle was up and about in full swing ready for yet another wonderful school day. It seemed like every student was now awake and up and about as they made their way through the crowded halls. The different colors of all the houses robes seemed to blend together into one huge melting pot as the students passed them by so they could head to breakfast. Draco and Hildie smiled proudly and waved to anyone they knew, eager to show off themselves as a newly mated pair. Hildie beamed as she watched Draco strut about the castle like he owned the place. He may have become a badger and in turn ended up in the house of Hufflepuff but he still had a lot of his Slytherin charm that he had become well known for. Sooner rather than later, they reached the Headmistresses office and Hildie was surprised when Draco waltzed right into the room instead of giving any sort of password. On the few times she had been in this room, she always had to give some sort of secret password. Draco seemed to notice her confusion and shrugged as he led her over to the two chairs that were placed in front of the large desk in the center of the room. “Don’t need a password anymore now that any threat to the school is gone. It’s been a rather quiet year now that Voldemort and his followers have been destroyed.” He explained as he helped her into her chair and then seated himself right next to her as they waited for the Headmistress. It was only a matter of minutes when the Headmistresses practically glided out of her personal chambers and over to them with a kind smile. 

 

“Ah, Ms. Hufflepuff. Draco. It’s lovely to see you again. I trust that your days after finding one another have been going well.” She said as she took her seat and looked between the two. Hildie blushed as Draco chuckled and placed a gentle hand on her bare knee. “Oh yeah. It’s been going wonderfully just as we thought it would. It’s been amazing to finally find one another and be able to start our lives together.” Draco said as he looked lovingly into the eyes of his mate who looked adoringly back at him. The Headmistress’s smile seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the second as she watched the two, mated pair settle in with one another. She had been worried about Hildie’s reluctance to accept her bond with Draco, but it seemed that the two were fairing quite well despite the young girl’s hesitance at first. “Well I’m glad to hear it. I’m awfully happy for you two. Hildie, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you smile this big ever since your Grandmother placed you here and Draco, this couldn’t have happened to a more worthy student of a happily ever after that would turn into a second chance at life. I look forward to seeing how you both progress with one another and welcome any additions that may be joining us in the near future.” She concluded as she gave both of them a knowing look. Hildie’s blush deepened as Draco chuckled as his mate’s reaction to the fact that they would be having children sooner rather than later. From what he and Blaise had researched, the heir of Hufflepuff and her mate would be accepted into the House of Hufflepuff without hesitation and would be expected to produce the next generation of heirs almost as soon as they were wed and their bond was made official. Draco beamed at the thought of having his children with his mate, who he had come to know quite well in the past few days. And by the looks of it, he could tell that she too was thinking of their very near future and of the offspring that they would happily welcome with open arms. “Well, now that that’s settled, I think you two best be on your way to the manor now. They’re expecting both of you so you cannot be late.” The Headmistress said as she gave Draco a look. Draco rolled his eyes playfully at the witch who had become like a second mother to him and got up to help his mate over to the fireplace where they would floo away for the weekend. “Thank you for everything, Headmistress.” Hildie said as the Headmistress went to give them both a tight hug. “It’s no problem, dear. No problem at all. Draco has become like family to me. It’s only right that we welcome you into our little odd clan with open arms.” She said with a reassuring smile making Draco’s eyes water at the thought of the Headmistress welcoming his mate into their small, but loving family. “Thank you, Minerva. It’s always a pleasure.” He said as he gave her one more hug and then led his mate into the fireplace where she proceeded to take a handful of floo powder and utter the words “Hufflepuff Estates and Manor” and just like that, the two were whisked off to begin their new meaning of forever.


End file.
